<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angry Red by Hermes_Zeppeli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741543">Angry Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli'>Hermes_Zeppeli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Priapus (Mentaiko Itto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oblivious, being the first fic for a fandom is tough, canon level of dumb, gods having sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:17:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Priapus and Apollon finally switch.<br/>And other dumb things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Priapus/Apollon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angry Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For COWT 2020, Week 2, Mission 3 "Rosso di Rabbia/Seeing Red"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apollon woke up with the first rays of sunshine hitting his eyes.<br/>
It took him a while to understand what had happened.<br/>
Not only had Priapus abandoned him in the middle of fucking nowhere, he had tied him to a tree with a stupid handwritten map to the place they were supposed to visit together.</p><p>The paper in his hands caught fire and disappeared in bits.</p><p>“FUCKING PRIIIIAAPUUUUUS!!!!”</p><p>His whole body shook,<br/>
His eyes went white and his tattoos shined red on his tanned skin.</p><p>He summoned his golden chariot and his four horses Aethon, Pyrois, Phlegon, Eous. He jumped on it still butt naked – not that he cared.</p><p>He was furious.</p><p>No one had dared to stand him up like this since he could remember.</p><p>He called Artemis, his sister, “Artemy! I need a favour!”</p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of the night hours, he had tried to put as much distance between Apollon and himself as he could.</p><p>He hoped his definitely-not-Goku's-cloud wasn't too slow.</p><p>He was starting to have seconds thoughts on his impulsive decision of running away.<br/>
Then again, Apollon always meant trouble for him.<br/>
He didn't want to get involved in his mess.</p><p>He had done everything the other wanted and they had managed to BLEW UP A FUCKING TRAIN, for Zeus' sake!</p><p>He had work – men - to do, a duty bestowed by Zeus himself, he didn't have time to fool around with Apollon... well, it had been pretty enjoyable, despite the teeney weeney dick Apollon had.<br/>
He sure had a lot of... passion to make up for that.<br/>
Well, he was going in the opposite direction after all, and how could Apollon find him? He would probably give up and go on his own, and probably forget about what happened soon enough.</p><p>An arrow flew and hit him on the shoulder. Thankfully it didn't have a metal end, just a suction cup. He took it off with a pop sound.<br/>
There was a note tied on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Priapus, Bro asked me this.<br/>
I don't know what you did, but you'll probably be okay as long as you do whatever he wants. Good Luck!<br/>
Artemis”</p><p>“Oh no. I'm FUCKED”</p><p> </p><p>Turning around he saw Apollon riding his chariot. He was scary as hell, his body bright like the sun, his tattoos were pulsing red and dangerous.</p><p>“Priiiapuuuuus!”</p><p> </p><p>Priapus felt a shiver down his spine. He had never seen him THIS angry.<br/>
His voice had a threatening echo and could be heard clearly even if they were flying at crazy speed. Priapus knew he wasn't fast enough to escape.</p><p>“How dare you, Priapus! To treat me, a fellow god, the great Apollon, like a lowly human!”</p><p>under all that rage, he heard something akin to... heartbreak?<br/>
“You abandoned me like you would any of your human lovers, uh? I'll never forgive you”</p><p>But before he could elaborate more into that, Apollon said “ You'll pay for this. I will ask my father to make you... impotent!”</p><p> </p><p>Priapus instinctively shielded his cock with his hands.</p><p>“Please, NO!”</p><p>He was sweating profusely, and not just because Apollon was unbearably hot.<br/>
Zeus would grant any wish Apollon made, and that would be the end of him.<br/>
Who was Priapus, if he couldn't use his beautiful, thick, heavy, cock?!</p><p>The rising panic was making breathing hard.</p><p>“Anything but that Apollon, please... I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!”</p><p>Apollon just growled more, a sound that didn't promise anything good.</p><p>“You think an apology is enough?!” Apollon spat out “WHAT A FOOL YOU ARE!”</p><p>And then Priapus' yellow cloud evaporated, and he fell down on the earth, screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Priapus! I... I don't care!I didn't came down here to visit Earth, I don't give a fuck about Earth! I just wanted to see you again after so long... I missed you, Priapus... You stupid... please be okay, I won't call you by weird nicknames again, I swear... I didn't mean to... I... ”</p><p>He woke up because of the heat and an angry voice calling him.<br/>
He didn't really understand what he was saying.<br/>
His clothes had burned off, and he was naked. Again.<br/>
On Apollon's lap.<br/>
“What..the hell..?”</p><p>He was confused.</p><p>They were still in the middle of the forest, even if they had created a crater.<br/>
Apollon sniffled a little. He didn't meet his eyes.<br/>
“You kept running away like a coward until your stupid, nerdy cloud evaporated and you fell down! Thankfully I caught you on time...”</p><p>Priapus remembered Apollon's threat from before and jumped away from him.<br/>
He cupped his crotch to feel if his cock was still there. It was, thankfully. But it was still in danger.</p><p>“OH FUCK!”</p><p>He kneeled in front of Apollon.</p><p>“Please don't make me impotent! I'm sorry!”</p><p>Apollon's tattoos were still an angry red, but he was at least a bit more prone to listening. His pupils were now visible, even if his eyes were a bit red, like he had cried.<br/>
“Priapus! You'll have to give me a really good explanation for what you did!”<br/>
Priapus had to find a way out of this. Who cared about dignity.<br/>
“Please, Apollon, I didn't meant to offend you! I...”<br/>
Priapus tried to think about something that would spare his cock... and found nothing. He just blabbed out the first thing it came to mind, hoping for the best.<br/>
“I was just scared I would do something you didn't want!”</p><p>Well, that was true.</p><p>Apollon paused. “uh? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I... It's been a while since I did it with a god, maybe it's that... but, well... I can do whatever I please with humans and they will be happy but with you... it's different!”</p><p>Apollon seemed pensive “Continue!”</p><p>“When we fucked yesterday it was honestly pretty good” surprisingly, embarrassingly so, “but, you know... I would prefer if we did it the other way around...”</p><p>Apollon's small eyebrows furrowed. But he stayed silent, urging him to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I didn't have the courage to ask, and you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't know what I could have done to you so... I run away!”</p><p>Priapus waited. Apollon's expression was unreadable for him. Apollon rubbed his chin, and finally asked.<br/>
“I'm... I'm confused. The... 'other way around'?”</p><p>Priapus laughed nervously. He wasn't sure he wasn't digging his own grave with all this.</p><p>“I... I don't mind taking it, but... I prefer to be the one on top!”</p><p> </p><p>He was running his mouth now. That wasn't exactly true, even if he often had the active role he didn't have a strong preference... sex was sex and it was enjoyable most of the time.</p><p>The last thing Priapus expected was to heard Apollon laugh.<br/>
Did he make it worse? Apollon was going to turn him into a crisp himself, without bothering his father with all that?</p><p>“Oh. So it was for that reason?” Apollon asked, still laughing.<br/>
Priapus couldn't believe it, but that had been the right thing to say, miraculously.<br/>
Apollon's tattoos finally faded away.</p><p>He patted his own thigh, and the look in his eyes was almost of admiration.<br/>
“NO ONE HAD EVER ASKED ME THAT! HA!”<br/>
That didn't surprise Priapus... who would dare to ask, if they were in their right mind? </p><p>Apollon continued, a big, cute smile on his face.<br/>
“Well, I've never thought about that before, since everyone is so eager for my huge rod but well...”<br/>
If Apollon blushed, Priapus couldn't tell.<br/>
Apollon bit his lip. He was radiating a totally different kind of heat now.<br/>
“.. if you are the one asking, then... why not! And well, you just came once, and I just twice, so we should go for another round at least!”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't what Priapus had expected, but he couldn't complain. He had still his dick attached and functioning! That counted as a win to him.<br/>
They had started doing in the crater, Apollon with his back on the soil.<br/>
Priapus had decided to start with sucking Apollon off like he liked, but Apollon was getting impatient.<br/>
“Just...prove to me that... making you impotent would be a loss to the world already...!”</p><p>“Not yet...”</p><p>Priapus said, but he left Apollon's cute dick alone and focused on his asshole instead.<br/>
There was no way he would fit in that without preparation.<br/>
Apollon had forbidden him from using his Spirits Tools with the expection of lube, so he could only use his tongue and fingers... but Apollon seemed pleased regardless.</p><p>Priapus was the God of Sex, afterall.<br/>
Despite the terrible start, he was getting into it. Apollon was making interesting sounds...he was looking forward to getting into that godly hot hole.<br/>
Unlike the bunch of human, straight men he had fucked stupid, Apollon wasn't shy.<br/>
“Ah, there... more! Deeper!”</p><p>He was still commanding, of course, but Priapus didn't mind that.</p><p>“AH! SO GOOD!”</p><p>Apollon's soft thighs pressed both sides of his head when he added a finger at his tongue.</p><p>He knew perfectly well where to touch, how to curl his fingers just right... Apollon's first time as a bottom couldn't have been with a better partner. He understood immediately when Apollon was close to come. He circled Apollon's erection with his thumb and index finger to stop him.</p><p>“Not yet, Apollon... if you wait it will fell even better than this...”</p><p> </p><p>“...even...better?” Apollon's frustration gave out to his curiosity.</p><p>“Trust me...”</p><p>He grabbed one of Apollon's thighs to have better access and put two fingers in. He was being careful not to hurt him, so that got him just a blissful sigh.<br/>
He kept spreading that sweet ass, mimicking the movement his cock would soon do.<br/>
Priapus had been so focused on what he was doing that he was taken aback when they changed position and he finally saw just how much Apollon was affected by his attentions. He was blushing furiously, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed, but a faint light was still visible trough his eyelids.<br/>
“Ah... you're... all in?” His voice was shaking a little.</p><p>Priapus felt a rush of pride. Apollon could be really cute sometimes.<br/>
He laughed, pressing his own torso on Apollon's.<br/>
He rubbed his giant cock on his.<br/>
He whispered in his ear, “No, these are just my fingers... when I'll be in, you'll know it”<br/>
He felt Apollon's whole body tremble at his words.</p><p>“Ah, Priapus... I...ah!”<br/>
Priapus inserted a third finger inside, stopping Apollon mid-sentence.<br/>
He scissored his fingers, spreading his ass as much as he could, getting louder moans from Apollon, until he hugged him with his absurdly warm arms. His embrace was so strong that it was difficult for Priapus to keep moving his arm.</p><p>“P...Priapus! Just put it in already!”</p><p>Apollon's pleading tone was so... unexpected... Apollon was already ready to take him in but he wanted to play with him even more. But he had to admit that his own erection was difficult to ignore.</p><p>“I want to open you up a little more before...”<br/>
Apollon's tattoos resurfaced, but this time they were the usual soft yellow.<br/>
“Please... Priapus!”</p><p>That desperate tone... okay. He had teased him enough as it was.</p><p>“Okay, Apollon...”</p><p>“I want... to see...” Apollon asked. When his eyes finally opened they were shining with his godly powers.</p><p>Priapus lifted Apollon by his ass. He was so small and light that it wasn't difficult.<br/>
He was also pretty flexible.</p><p>“Do you see like this?”</p><p>“..yeah...”</p><p>“Sorry, but I have to use some more of my Spirit Lube, you'll have to make an exception again, okay?”</p><p>“Whatever, as long as you put your dick in already! Stop fucking talking”</p><p>“Okay, okay...”<br/>
He lined up and finally started putting it slowly. “woah...!”<br/>
Apollon's ass was exquisitely hot, perfectly ready for him. He sank in it. It was different that anything he had ever tried before. He moved slowly in and out.</p><p>“Everything okay, Apollon? How does it feel?”<br/>
He asked, but he was pretty confident that it was good.<br/>
Apollon moaned without shame, his body shaking from pleasure.<br/>
“Godly!”<br/>
“Yeah... for me as well...”<br/>
Apollon gasped, trying to say something, but Priapus quickened the pace.<br/>
“Don't worry, just focus on how good it feels, okay?”<br/>
Apollon tightened around him making Priapus gasp. Between that heat and the tightness of it, it was too much.<br/>
Apollon bit his lip, a couple of tears streaming down his cheeks like little stars.</p><p>His tattoos where shining just as bright.<br/>
“I...I...Priapus...I...lo-”<br/>
They were both engulfed with light in the second explosion in two days.</p><p> </p><p>“Apollon, do you really have to explode every fucking time you come? We can't continue like this... we'll get someone killed!”<br/>
Apollon didn't look at him “Well, it doesn't happen EVERY time, just-” he stopped.“Ah, fuck, I want to do it again...”</p><p>“Apollon, are you listening to me?!”</p><p>“You worry too much... what if we go on a desert island? Would you just fuck me like you just did?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Well” it had been even better than the first time, indeed... “I guess that if there's nothing we can destroy,then... but if Zeus calls, you have to cover for me, okay?!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah... whatever”</p><p>It was in that moment that Zeus actually called Priapus.<br/>
Priapus freaked out, making a very unmanly squeaky sound before picking up.<br/>
Zeus's thundering voice made the earth tremble.<br/>
“just...WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE, PRIAPUS?”</p><p>“I-I—I?!”</p><p>“Hello, Dad!” Apollon intervened, perfectly calm.</p><p>“Oh? Apollon, you're there?” Zeus's tone shifted immediately. Priapus sulked.</p><p>“Yeah, I came to visit Priapus... if you're asking about that couple of explosions, that was me. Sorry!” Apollon didn't sound even remotely apologetic.</p><p>“Oh? It was you?! Well, it's not really a big deal... when are you going back, my little sun?”</p><p>“I'll stay a bit more... I don't know yet, but I'll let you know, Dad!”</p><p>“Oh... okay then, have fun you two”<br/>
With that, Zeus hung up.<br/>
Priapus stared at the void. A mix of envy and relief was fighting inside him.<br/>
“See? You worry too much, Priapus!” Apollon patted his shoulder, a smug grin on his face. “Let's go, we'll get there faster with my chariot!”<br/>
Apollon summoned his vehicle with the four beautiful horses. His silhouette in stark contrast to the setting sun.<br/>
“I don't want to fall asleep again! If we follow the sun, I'll be okay... but we have to be quick! Get on, Priapus!”<br/>
He offered his hand, waiting expectantly.<br/>
Priapus didn't know why, but it was hard to say no to Apollon. He took his hand and let him lift him up.</p><p>“You're quite something Apollon... I still have my mission to complete, you know?”</p><p>“Of course, of course, your little pet project... Well, what's the harm in a little vacation?”</p><p>The last couple of days had been bizarre, even more than usual, but also quite fun. And if he didn't have to worry about Zeus being mad...</p><p>“Well, that doesn't sound too bad, Apollon...but wait”</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>“When did you start calling me by my real name instead of the usual nicknames?”</p><p>Apollon's eyes grew wide for a moment, but he recovered quickly “Oh, you miss them? I'll start again then, Puririn!”</p><p>“What? NO!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>